Happier Times
by Originals143
Summary: When life took her down from every direction she turned, she decided to turn life her way, by getting rid of all the worries and becoming indifferent and heedless of the consequences.


**|: Happier Times :|**

**A/N :** Before we start, I know not many of you are going to like this. This is STRICTLY AU, let me tell you! It is NOT, in ANY way related to the current workings and the characters of CID. It basically goes like when life takes you down in every possible way, and from every direction in which you turn, it is wise enough to just give up on everything and turn life your way. To become negative, indifferent and absolutely don't care about the consequences. Also, my sincere apologies to ALL Abhijeet fans, Tarika fans, and most importantly to Abhirika fans! This is absolutely against your expectations, and I am sure you guys will be marching out to slander me after reading this, but don't say you had not been warned. So, don't like, don't read.

And yes, before I forget, this is greatly inspired by one of the most AMAZING ladies ever, Katherine Pierce! I Love You! :D In addition, the concept is an inspiration of the song 'Helena Beat' by the band 'Foster the People'. You guys can catch it up on YouTube on the URL :  watch?v=suQ7gW-ITis

So, let the ride begin...

..

/\/\/\/\

..

The afternoon sun was shining in the sky, casting its golden glow and warmth on the wooden house-roofs and the deserted streets of Bethlehem village on the outskirts of West Virginia, USA. It was a particularly languid summer noon, with a lazy breeze flowing around the trees, scattering their golden-colored leaves all over the streets. The neighbourhood appeared quite lonely and noiseless, with hardly a person or two roaming around on the roads. Except for one, where a loud noise of beats were coming out from a music-speaker.

A lady was swaying to the beats, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Her dark curls swished back and forth past her shoulders and face as she grooved to the tunes. She was wearing a royal-blue tank top and three-fourth leggings which perfectly highlighted her pretty curves.

As she was jiving to the beats of the song with her hands swaying in the air, her eyes suddenly caught sight of the lot of liquor bottles displayed on a rack in the corner of the room. A naughty grin appeared on her face, as she quickly scanned through the collection, before zeroing upon the most expensive of the lot – a medium sized Scotch whiskey bottle. She elegantly opened the cap, and started relishing the liquid, without even bothering to pour the contents into a glass.

As she continued to sway with the bottle in one hand, there was a sudden sound of the opening of the door with a key. A man with a slightly rugged look and messy hair walked in. He was wearing a green t-shirt which was half tucked-in into his light colored torn jeans, and his bangs were falling in his eyes.

The lady sighed deeply and turned off the music, as she turned around and saw him. He raised his eyebrows at her "Do you intend to ruin my ears or something, with that noise?" He pointed out to the speaker. She gave him a deep scowl and plonked down on the sofa, without bothering to answer him. The man narrowed his eyes at the bottle in her hand "So now, you don't even bother to ask before sneaking up on my things, huh?" By way of an answer, she simply crossed her legs and settled back, shrugging nonchalantly. "I thought you wouldn't mind!" she replied innocently. Suddenly, her eyes twinkled mischievously, as a malevolent grin lifted a corner of her lips "By the way, I never knew you had such a rich collection of alcohol!" She scooted closer and whispered "Have they have robbed?"

He simply raised his eyebrows on that and smirked "What do you think?" She gave him a knowing smile and shook her head "Of course! Knowing you, you can sneak up on _anything_!"

He gave a slightly dangerous laugh "And that is why I always warn – _Beware_ of Rocky!" he smirked and she stuck out her tongue at him, before giving him a scrutinized look "I never wondered you had such a thing for alcohol!" His tone was incredulous and he gave her a disgusted look "What do you expect from _me_? To drink some health drink or some yucky black sugarless coffee?" He paused for a second, and smirked as he continued "Like your Mr. _Goody-two-shoes_?" He whispered malevolently, emphasizing the last few words.

Needless to say, that got the better of her and she glared daggers at him "Shut up! Shut. Up. Before this bottle goes right into your head!" She hissed and held up the bottle of whiskey to display it to full advantage.

That produced a soft laugh from him "But you know me, right?" he wanted to know. She smiled faintly "Yeah, right! No matter who were, you'll always be the same old Rocky! Even though you have given up on all the wrong doings, I know you'll never become a saint!" she paused for a second and sighed "That's how you are! And _that_'s why I like being with you!" she said, her voice barely above a whisper and he grinned.

"Forget about me! I'll always be a badass. At least that's what I like to be!" he tilted his head and gave her a scrutinized look "But what about you? How did you suddenly go through such a massive makeover from the eternally-serious _Forensic Expert Dr. Tarika _to the easy-going and indifferent uncaring girl whom I've been seeing since the past few months?" was his question.

This wasn't something she had expected from him, and she looked lost for a minute, before she gathered herself and sighed "I've given up on everything, Rocky! Ever since the CID team – the team which I used to call my own – had suspected me for destroying the evidences from the lab, I knew no one would understand me! No matter how hard I try, there'll always be an invisible hollow, an indefinable distance, between me and the rest of them! I was fed up of being taken for granted. And..." she trailed off sadly, knowing Rocky would understand. And he did. Ever since he had met Tarika, he saw to it that she doesn't get depressed over Abhijeet's memories.

His hand instinctively reached forward, as a tear trickled down her face, and his heart suddenly seemed to burn with a feeling unknown to him. Till date, Rocky wasn't able to make out what was it about her that made him forget himself entirely whenever he was with her. That forced him to give up all the underworld activities, just to be with her. He wasn't even sure what exactly he felt about her and why. But he was sure of one thing – his life had changed ever since she came. And he knew he had to make it up for all the days she'd spent in loneliness, in the longing of a friend. And he had always tried his best to do so.

Her face gave an agonized expression and her voice cracked as she continued "I decided not to care so much about everything, to accept life as it comes, to _live_ for myself. I decided to give up on everything!" she took a deep breath and smiled weakly as she continued "And that's when I met you. During the time when I was tending to you after your accident, I never knew I'll find my destiny with _you_ one day!". She tilted her head to a side as she looked at him "I didn't know why I came with you here. I didn't know why I chose to be with you. But I started realizing it later – you were the one with whom I could be _me_! With whom I don't have to care about things around me! And then, I started enjoying life – you made me realize life is so beautiful! I stopped caring and started to _live_!"

Rocky rested his chin on his palm and smiled faintly as he let her continue "No matter how much we feel like strangling each others' throats everyday, no matter how unsure we may be about where life will take us, I still like being here. I _know_ I'll never be happier anywhere, but here with you!" she sighed and he smiled proudly, before she raised her eyebrows at him "Hey, don't you think I am _praising_ you or something, all right?" she pointed her finger at him "I don't like to do that!" Her tone softened down. "But, this is the truth. And I have to say one thing – I am living in happier times!" she finished.

Rocky smiled. He knew it _was_ the truth.

It was his turn to speak "Don't you – you know, _miss_ them?" he asked. Tarika let out a small laugh "I still miss Dr. Salunkhe and Rajat! Since Tasha passed, they are the only ones who actually understood me, who cared for me. Who were there for me! I have always hoped Dr. Salunkhe to get over my absence fast enough."

"Oh don't worry! He's doing fine now! The old man was pretty sad, for the past few weeks after you left. But he's gotten over it." Rocky informed Tarika in a caring tone, and smirked as he remembered something "Speaking of which, I have a great news for you!" she gave him a quizzical expression as he continued "Your dearest brother's getting married next week! To a girl named Gayatri." He informed and Tarika's mouth fell agape with an incredulous grin "Are you serious? _Rajat_'s is getting married? God, that's awesome!" she exclaimed happily. "I wish he gets all the happiness that he deserves. I wish I get to see him at least once in my life" she sighed heavily.

Rocky smiled sympathetically and scoffed "I guess someone just said that she has given up on everything!" he raised his eyebrows. "Emotions are the greatest weakness of a human, Rocky! No matter how hard you try to get rid of them, they just look for a way to fight back in. Sometimes I let them!" she smiled, and Rocky nodded in agreement "That's true, all right!" he confessed.

"By the way, how did _you_ get to know about Rajat's marriage?" she questioned, rising up from the sofa and sitting in an upright position, as she placed the bottle on the side-table. He gave her his mysterious smirk "I have my ways!" Tarika shook her head and gave him a knowing smirk "Yeah, right!" she said, and tilted her head as she saw a bag beside him "What's in that?" she pointed out.

"Ohh this?" he held up the bag which was lying down on the table. "It's a big delicious turkey I have caught!" he beamed. "Cool!" Tarika exclaimed, a grin lifting the side of her lips. She narrowed her eyes at him as he held out the bag in front of her "So, start with the cooking part already!" she ordered him "My stomach's growling, you know!". He shook his head in exasperation and his eyes widened in disbelief, as he protested. "But, I thought you were supposed to do it!" he frowned.

"Remember what we'd decided? One day I cook, the next day you cook! So, today's your turn!" Tarika shrugged and replied drily, with her hands on her hips, and Rocky swiftly reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. He turned her in a way so that he could hold her from back, and had her hands firmly grasped behind her.

Tarika didn't seem surprised and simply rolled her eyes as he did so, as she had gotten quite used to his antics. "I must say you've learnt a _lot_ from me, young lady!" he gave a seemingly dangerous smirk, as sniffed her from her ear to her neck, and Tarika hissed viciously "You bet!" saying so, she swiftly reached up and turned herself in a way so that he was in front of her, his back facing her. She had held him by the neck firmly and gave a wicked smile as she whispered in his ear "The turkey better be delicious! Cause I am gonna attack a big share of it!" saying so, she left him, and he gave her an evil smirk as he headed towards the kitchen and she turned on the television, settling down back on the sofa.

**~~ The End ~~**

**A/N : **I once again apologize to everyone out here, as this was not what you wanted. Also, I know some of you won't agree with the way Tarika's character has been shaped up here. But then, come to think of it, what's wrong, I say, in being indifferent and impervious when life has taken you down from almost all the directions? And I definitely do not agree with her continuing to suffer and silently go on enduring ignorance from all the ends. And I know Tarika is not like how I have described her, but this is FANFICTION! Here, we have the freedom to write what we want. That's what everybody does here, I guess.

It is absolutely NOT mandatory to read, and even if you read, _like_ it. I always wanted to write such a concept though, not because of Tarika or Rockstar. But because of Katherine Pierce, who has been the major inspiration for this. Once again, I ADMIRE you!

So, those who genuinely liked the concept, please review.

And I am not done here. An important announcement : Specially to all the nameless cowards out here (yes, our very own "Guests") : If I see any, as in, absolutely ANY review by the name of "Guest", that review will straightaway be deleted. I AM NOT KIDDING HERE! Wanna review, be it an extremely heart-warming compliment, or a really rude opposition, or, for that matter, a sincere request, please! I say, PLEASE mention your name! If I come across a review with the name of a Guest, I won't even bother to read that review, it will be THRASHED! And if possible, refrain from spamming the review section with requests about "writing on Duo"! That is NOT gonna happen, and atleast I am not the one to fall prey to that.

Ahh well, I guess I made myself pretty clear here. Any complaints, please don't hesitate to mention. But, they will be ONLY answered or entertained if the name of the reviewer is specified.


End file.
